


Комета

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: «Лето на Марсе»
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Комета

Ноги вязли в красном песке, раскалённом до предела. Было ужасно жарко, и можно было добежать до искусственных дорожек под прозрачным куполом, где было прохладно внутри. Вместо этого Мерлин стянул с себя верхнюю часть костюма и, ускорившись, добрался до вершины Холма. Каждый житель Марса–2 знал о том, что Холмов надо остерегаться, это им внушали с детства. Но семилетний Мерлин и его ровесники -Уилл, Фрея и Елена - часто до занятий у Килгарры специально делали крюк через Холм. Они, крича и размахивая руками, взбегали на вершину, одновременно соревнуясь в ловкости и скорости. Всё же это была самая высокая точка в их округе. Обычно выигрывали Уилл или Фрея, а Мерлин же подавался Елене и пропускал девочку вперёд. Друзья дразнили его, но любили за его же доброту, а когда Мерлин улыбался, любой взрослый рядом таял от умиления.  
Мерлин остановился на вершине, чтобы отдышаться, тогда как остальные дети, уже смеясь, скатывались по другому пологому склону. Светлые косички Елены растрепались, и волосы сверкали на солнце. Фрея поднимала вверх ладошки и пыталась поймать воздух, который как будто был наполненным золотыми частичками и казался чем-то осязаемым. Уилл же просто набрал полные карманы красного песка. Мерлин усмехнулся и, прикрыв ладонью лицо, оглядел раскинувшейся перед ним пейзаж.  
Под Холмом находилось их поселение и расстилалась Красная долина, названная так из-за ровного слоя красного песка. Над ней низко нависало небо малинового цвета. Мальчику хотелось подпрыгнуть и достать его рукой. На горизонте виднелась цепь Гор, но они были ещё опаснее Холмов, поэтому туда отправлялись лишь специальные отряды. Вообще-то Мерлин всегда удивлялся, зачем же люди поселились тогда здесь? Постоянная жара, странные Холмы и Горы. Однако эта планета оказалась единственной, которую ученые смогли обнаружить вблизи корабля первых колонизаторов в кратчайшие сроки.  
Теперь здесь живёт уже десятое поколение, но пока что по причине потери многих технологий в ходе эвакуации была разработана лишь система жилищ, часть которых была под землёй в бункерах, другая – под куполами вместе с рабочими площадками. Все они соединялись коридорчиками с движущимися дорожками. Сверху - с Холма - поселение было похоже на паутину. Мерлин наклонил голову и стал рассматривать этот узор. Выбираться наружу удавалось нечасто. Он был всего лишь семилетним мальчиком, но довольно любопытным и умным, впитывающим в себя всё как губка. Мерлину было мало уроков Килгарры, к тому же он не всегда понимал старика. Поэтому мальчик вслушивался в разговоры взрослых, собирал всю информацию и восстанавливал в своей голове историю поселения и даже более древнюю историю человечества, когда оно ещё обитало только на далёкой планете под названием Земля. Говорили, что она была голубого цвета, а не так далеко от неё вращался красный Марс. Так что было вполне очевидно, почему его родную планету назвали Марсом. Был когда-то Марс-1 в соседней Галактике, по словам Килгарры, но с ним что-то случилось. Взрослые всегда на этом месте хмурились и замолкали. Мать Мерлина иногда всхлипывала и отворачивалась. А Мерлин мечтал поскорее вырасти, чтобы узнать все подробности колонизации и получить доступ наружу более, чем на час в день.  
Вообще Мерлин не понимал, почему взрослые так боятся находиться подолгу на открытом воздухе. Ему нравилось это пространство, возможность вдыхать в себя не переработанный искусственными фильтрами кислород, ощущать лёгкий ветерок в волосах, чувствовать солнечное тепло на коже. Защитные комбинезоны казались чем-то мешающим, неестественным. Дети старались урвать каждый момент свободы и переполняющего их счастья. Мерлин посмотрел вниз на друзей, улыбнулся и поднял голову вверх. Если стоять на самой верхней точке Холма, можно было хорошо разглядеть Комету. Так называли небесное явление – яркую красную звезду с длинным золотым хвостом, которая делает оборот вокруг планеты раз в тринадцать лет. На целую неделю она зависает над поселением, и тогда жители устраивают фестиваль Кометы. Экраны в Городе транслируют либо картинку Кометы, либо различные передачи, повещенные ей – в основном, конечно, шоу. Некоторые превратили это в бизнес, успешно зарабатывают на появлении Кометы и устраиваемых празднествах. Детям не говорят, что это за небесное тело, откуда оно появилось и угрожает ли оно планете. Просто этого не сообщали и взрослым, когда те были детьми. Мерлину так рассказала мама, которая старалась быть честной со своим сыном, даже если это шло вопреки законам Совета. Дядя Гаюс, один из ведущих специалистов-космологов, хранил упорное молчание, как бы ни пытался его разговорить на эту тему мальчик.  
Мерлин стоял минуты две, пристально смотря на Комету. У него было такое ощущение, что это ужасно важно для него самого и что не всё так просто с этим феноменом, как любили называть Комету жители.  
Из раздумий Мерлина выдернул оклик Уилла. Мерлин вздохнул, лёг на бок и стал скатываться с Холма под свист друга и хлопки девочек. Он единственный из их компании умел скатиться с Холма так, чтобы не повредить себе ничего из конечностей. А при поразительной неуклюжести Мерлина способность не нахлебаться песка и не порвать комбинезон была просто удивительна. Уилл хлопал его по плечу и называл волшебником, а Елена уверяла всех, что магия Мерлина в его улыбке. Только Фрея стояла тихо в сторонке, задумавшись о своём.  
На урок к Килгарре они успели ровно секунда в секунду. Пока они перескакивали с одной дорожки на другую, лавируя между людьми, Мерлин смог немного остыть, а Уилл - привести себя в порядок. Старик бросил на ребят насмешливый взгляд из-под густых бровей, но, ничего не сказав, закрыл за ними дверь. Опоздавшие могли уже не приходить на занятие. Весь час Мерлин пребывал в какой-то прострации – ему нравилось недавно выученное слово - и думал совсем не о теме сегодняшнего урока. Мальчик перебирал в уме все возможные варианты, чем же могла быть Комета. Если судить по энциклопедическим справочникам дяди Гаюса, то эта Комета не вписывалась ни в одно понятие! Да она физически не могла быть кометой так таковой. Если бы Мерлин был внимательнее, он бы заметил, с каким беспокойством на него всё это время смотрел Килгарра. После занятия, когда все дети с шумом выбежали из класса, учитель попросил Мерлина задержаться. Мальчик боязливо подошёл к его столу. Старика, конечно, стоило называть "учитель Килгарра", но все дети между собой называли его просто по имени. Возможно, так они хотели смягчить тот страх, который он вызывал у них. По крайней мере, так утверждала Нимуэ – директор школы. Мерлин подслушал это, когда его родителей вызвали к ней в первый раз.  
\- Мееерлин, - протянул в своей обычной манере Килгарра, – ты знаешь, что юные умы не смогут развиваться, если их обладателям не будет присуща такая способность как концентрация?  
Килгарра мягко улыбнулся, но из-за шрама на морщинистом лице эта улыбка была скорее похожа на гримасу. Поговаривали, что старик - единственный оставшийся в живых участник самой первой экспедиции в Горы. Поэтому люди строили самые различные догадки насчёт возраста Килгарры. Кто-то утверждал, что он обычный стопятидесятилетний старик, а у кого-то счётчик перескакивал за тысячу лет.  
\- Я понимаю, - Мерлин послушно закивал, но потом робко поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в жёлтые глаза учителя. – Просто я снова думал о Комете. Она не даёт мне покоя.  
Краешек губ Килгарры дёрнулся.  
\- Что ж, время течёт, уже совсем скоро…  
Минуту он молчал, тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая, а Мерлин переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда же его отпустят.  
\- Это вполне объяснимо, - внезапно Килгарра снова заговорил, а его ученик приготовился слушать. Однако старик снова был не многословен. – Либо на тебя так влияет эта оживлённая атмосфера вокруг недели Кометы, либо это просто эта Комета - твоя судьба.  
Поспешно вернувшись домой, Мерлин заперся у себя в комнате и матери ничего толком так и не объяснил. У мальчика если еще не появился план, то он как минимум собирался его составить.  
***  
Мерлин провёл карточкой, и двери, ведущие в лабораторию дяди Гаюса, плавно разъехались. Парень пьяно хихикнул, отмечая, что с него не понадобилось второй раз считывать генетический код. Эту проверку как сотрудник астрономического отдела городского исследовательского центра он уже прошел чуть раньше, на общем входе. Он считался самым молодым – двадцатилетним, между прочим! – стажёром в истории отдела, а взяли его отнюдь не по родственной протекции. Просто Мерлин был гением, как любила повторять его мать, а парень смущался и краснел до самых кончиков торчащих ушей. Ведь выкрасть потихоньку карточку у пожилого Гаюса, пока тот спит, сможет любой, как верил Мерлин. Но не каждый осмелится пойти на тот шаг, который сейчас собирался сделать Мерлин. Может, именно поэтому он впервые в жизни выпил стакан чего-то, что мать хранила в бутылке подальше от него. Напиток был ему незнаком, обжигал горло больше, чем все известные ему виды алкоголя. Зато в голове не было никакого намёка на туман, а вот на всякие подвиги потянуло быстро. Особенно на тот, о котором он мечтал с детства: совершить величайшее научное открытие.  
Когда Мерлин пришёл в отдел и поступил под непосредственное шефство Гаюса, ему стала доступна секретная информация о Комете. Если он теперь мог, конечно, называть этот феномен "Кометой". На самом деле и вечно царящее на планете лето, и круги Кометы вокруг Марса-2, и опасность холмов - всё это имело объяснение. Словосочетание «стабильность Марса» повторялось довольно часто в этих стенах. Именно на поддержание этой стабильности и была направлена деятельность лаборатории. Первые колонизаторы столкнулись с большим количеством проблем на планете, которые могли бы привести к трагедии, если бы не подвиг сына первого президента поселения. Его звали Артур, и он руководил элитным отрядом лётчиков. Поднявшись однажды на своем самолете на немыслимую высоту, Артур просто не смог себе позволить вернуться обратно. Не после того, как случайным образом обнаружил способ предотвращения обрушившихся на людей катастроф, Артур не захотел спускаться. Он стал вечным пилотом, который всё падает и падает. Тем самым он оттянул на себя время так, что его течение на Марсе-2 сильно замедлилось. Для Артура прошло всего несколько месяцев, тогда как для остальных - несколько сотен лет. Последнему факту учёные найти объяснение уже не могли. Им оставалось только поддерживать тот сон, в котором пребывал Артур, и следить за состоянием его самолёта, постепенно сгорающего в атмосфере. Это и был тот самый "золотой" хвост Кометы.  
Обо всём этом Мерлин узнал полгода назад от дяди Гаюса. Месяц ушёл у него на то, чтобы осознать и переварить полученную информацию. Все эти годы он мечтал об этой Комете, любовался ею, лелеял мысль о том, что познает её тайну. А в итоге это оказался всего лишь человек за штурвалом алого самолёта. Нет, Мерлин совершенно не был разочарован! Его особая связь с Кометой, казалось, перекинулась на его отношение к неизвестному Артуру. Он чувствовал к нему уважение и в некоторой степени жалость. Мерлин потратил лишних две недели на расчёты, на каком-то подсознательном уровне догадываясь: то, что он делает, важно не только для него самого, но и для будущего колонии. А дальше он думал и колебался. У него было, в конечном счете, два варианта: либо оставить всё как есть и позволить Артуру и дальше вечно падать, а поселению - плавиться от жары, либо прекратить всё одним нажатием кнопки. Конечно, парень не собирался взрывать планету. Нет, он совершит нечто более глупое. Сегодня Мерлин пробудит Артура.  
Запустив программу, Мерлин аккуратно выбрался из лаборатории и отправился домой, где проволочился в постели весь остаток ночи и смог заснуть лишь с рассветом.  
Разбудил Мерлина шум, доносящийся из раскрытого окна его отсека. Парень со стоном заставил себя подняться и выглянуть наружу. Представшая перед его взором картина поражала: купола были опущены, а люди двигались в сторону окрестностей, оживленно переговариваясь. Один кричал другому через толпу, кто-то в панике прижимался к стенам домов. Взрослые растерянно оглядывались, оглядывались, в то время как дети со смехом уже начали играть. Равнина покрылась чем-то белым. Чем-то, что сыпалось с неба. Мерлин выскочил на заледеневшие дорожки и вытянул руку перед собой. На ладонь опустились холодные кристаллики, которые тут же растили. В памяти всплыло слово - «снег».  
Следующие несколько дней продолжался снегопад, который вскоре превратился в метель, стихнувшую накануне. Мерлин поёжился в коконе из одеял. Людям приходилось находить любые возможное источники тепла, которые были доступны в городе, где ранее заботились лишь об охлаждении. И пусть последняя бумага ушла у Мерлина на растопку импровизированного очага, зато не надо было больше носить хоть и прохладный, но столь ненавистный комбинезон. Надевалась вся другая одежда, которую можно было найти на складах. Комета исчезла с небосклона, а вместе с ней и лето. Как объяснил Гаюс, планета вошла в своё естественное состояние, прежнее течение времени восстановилось, и наступила зима. В исследовательском центре теперь все ждали неминуемых катастроф. Гаюс лишь скептически поднимал бровь и уходил в свою лаборатории, где сидел провинившийся стажёр. Мерлин вначале яро отстаивал свою идею, с каждым днем засыпающая Город снегом всё сильнее, в конце концов заставила парня задуматься. Гаюс не винил Мерлина, но провёл воспитательную беседу на тему того, что всегда и во всём нужно советоваться с ним и не совершать столь опрометчивых поступков. Всё же учёный был склонен считать, что катастрофы им не грозят. Он давно разрабатывал собственный проект и пришёл к выводу, что внутри планета вполне могла восстановиться за это время, несмотря на неизменность происходящего на поверхности. Об исчезновении Кометы они не разговаривали.  
После обеда Мерлин с Гаюсом вышли на равнину, чтобы провести измерения уровня снега и климатических показаний, чем они занимались каждый день. Гаюс внимательно склонился над одним из аппаратов, а Мерлин, обхватив себя руками, оглядывался по сторонам. Внезапно его внимание привлекла чёрная точка, появившаяся вдалеке и с каждой минутой всё увеличивающаяся. Парень окликнул Гаюса: к ним стремительно приближался человек. Мерлин, обладая хорошим зрением, отметил уверенную походку, которой не мешали даже сугробы. Еще пять минут - и к ним подошел молодой, одетый в форму мужчина. Его светлые волосы растрепались без шапки, а лицо раскраснелось от холода. Незнакомец нахмурился, но это совсем не испортило правильные черты лица, а скорее наоборот, сделало их только привлекательнее. Мерлин застыл, приоткрыв рот. Первым оживился Гаюс.  
\- Добрый день. Я так понимаю, вы...  
\- Артур, капитан первой президентской эскадрильи, - кивнув, он стянул кожаные перчатки, которые Мерлин раньше видел только на старых фотографиях, и пожал руку сначала Гаюсу, а потом и его племяннику.  
Мерлин коснулся горячей ладони Артура и впервые с начала зимы почувствовал тепло.  
\- Что ж, кажется, пришло время не сбегать, а всё исправлять? - ненадолго задержав взгляд на Мерлине, обратился к Гаюсу Артур.  
\- Да, вы правы. Меня зовут Гаюс, я космолог. А это, - учёный указал на замерзшего парня, - Мерлин, мой стажёр. Мы с удовольствием вам поможем.  
\- Мёёёрлин, - протянул Артур, будто смакуя имя на языке. – Я думаю, что мы сработаемся.  
Он подмигнул Мерлину и снова повернулся к Гаюсу.  
\- И сколько я спал?  
\- По моим расчётам…  
Артур и Гаюс направились в сторону Города. Мерлину оставалось собрать всё оборудование и пойти за ними. Парень думал о том, что на Марсе-2 наступает другая эра, которая принесёт планете много изменений, а ему самому - новое наваждение и, по всей видимости, весьма приятное.


End file.
